Harry Potter and The Quiet Killer
by Batgirl2
Summary: Hermione and Ron are Falling in love, and a girl named Sorcha's falling in love with the boy who lived
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: Sorcha's name is pronounced SUR-a-cha, kinda like SirRussia. Sorcha's my name in Irish ;) **************************************************************************** ********** The Invisible Death  
  
Harry was there, standing at the top of a beautiful green hill over-looking the rough, grey sea. He looked more handsome than ever, he opens his mouth to say;  
  
"HEY STUPID! GET UP!" "Wha? Harry! What did you.......... oh, hello Hermione! Oh. What time is it?" asked Sorcha Winston. "It's 8:00 a.m., and why did you cry out "Harry"? Another dream about him and you??" asked Hermione Granger, Sorcha's best friend. "Yeah, I can't understand why I love him so much!" Sorcha said making a total fool of herself. "Poor Sorcha, I know how much you like him. Ron and Harry are down at breakfast, I'm so glad it's the first day of winter break, it's only us four and the proffesors!" said Hermione with Glee. "Is that normal?" asked Sorcha, it was her first year at Hogwarts, she had moved from the United States a month before school started. . "Ohhhh no!" Hermione said, "There's usually lots of people! Ron said his brothers and sister were going to stay, but they all said something about having to help their mum with repairs on the burrow. But Ron didn't have to go, how strange." "Oh that is weird! Huh. Wonder why." Said Sorcha climbing out of her big, red-curtined four-poster and steping on the cold stone floor. She was still in her blue pajamas with the green frogs in them. "Oh uh....... excuse me Hermione, but I need to change." Sorcha said, picking out a kaki-colored t-shirt and a pair of denim blue jeans out of her big brown trunk. "Right. I'll wait for you in the common room, alright?" "Ok!" Sorcha watched Hermione go out the door and then changed hurridly, pulling on Kaki colored sneakers as well. Sorcha joined Hermione, and they walked down to breakfast. Once they got in the great hall, they both noticed that there were Christmas Trees of all shapes and sizes all around the great hall, and in the middle of it all was a single table, where only Ron Weasly and Harry...... Harry Potter, sat eating cinnimon rolls and playing wizard's chess. Harry looked up "Well! If it isn't Sorcha! Thought you'd never wake up!" he said, flashing that heart-stopping grin. "Oh shut up Harry." said Sorcha, taking a seat next to him. "Soooooo, how's everyone today?" "Ron is good. Ron would like Sorcha to pass the orange juice." Ron commented stupidly. Sorcha sighed and passed the orange juice over to Ron. "Oh I'm AWWWWWWW WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT oh, I WAS good, until Ronnie boy here messed up my plan of attack" Harry said as Ron's knight slaughtered Harry's queen. Hermione grabbed a cinnimon bun and said "Where is everyone? Where are the proffesors?" "Hermione, it's rather a blessing that old snape's not here to stare menacingly at Harry. He probably thinks that one day his gaze will just make Potter drop on the spot." Ron commented. Everyone laughed. They continued eating, Sorcha staring at Harry the entire meal. "sooooo, what should we do now?" asked Sorcha. "Let's go study a bit, we've got a huge divination exam after the break" said Hermione. "UG NO HERMIONE! Let's just play wizard chess" Ron put it. "Ron, we just finished 8 games!" said Sorcha. "Let's go play some quidditch!" "We can't, the ground's too snowy." said Harry glumly. Hey! Let's go for a sleigh ride! Hagrid's got a few horses and a couple sleighs we could borrow!" "BRILLIANT!" exclaimed Sorcha. "Hey yeah!" Said Ron. "Eh. Alright. I GET A SLEIGH WITH RON!" Said Hermione, winking secretly at Sarah. "WHY HERMIONE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU FELT THIS WAY!" said Ron, and he kissed Hermione on the cheek, making Hermione blush and making Harry and Sorcha howl with laughter. "Well, she got first dibs!" said Sorcha, "Alright, come on Hermione, let's go get something warmer on." Hermione ran out of the great hall, with Sorcha jogging after her. "OH HERMIONE, RON LIKES YOUUUUU!" Sorcha said in a silly, taunting voice. "I KNOW! I'm actually quite glad, OH I'VE BEEN KISSED!" said Hermione gleefully. "Woah, Hermione! I've never seen you like this!" Sorcha said, poking fun at her best friend. "Heh heh, I've secretly loved Ron since my third year! Let's see, so that's...... 3 years oh my goodness!" Hermione said, blushing once more. "Oh Hermione, you're so lucky!" Sorcha said. "I wish Harry would even LOOK at me the way Ron does." Hermione stopped. "Wait, he looks at me lovingly?" Sorcha stopped also. "Oh yeah! All the time!" Hermione smiled and started walking again. "Wow!" They reached the portrait hole, said the password and walked in. They both ran up the spiral stair case and into the dormitories and gasped. There was a....................................  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


	2. The Sleigh Ride

**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The sleigh ride  
  
Hermione and Sorcha walked into the girl's bedroom, and saw that the house elves hadn't cleaned the room yet, even though it noon.  
  
"Hmm...... What to wear what to wear......... Hermione, how cold is it outside?" asked Sorcha.  
  
"Um........." Hermione checked the thermometer, "Oooh it's cold! It's negative three degrees Celsius!"  
  
"Hm..... better dress warm then huh?" Sorcha said as she fished a white, long and hooded cloak out of her trunk and pulled it on over her body and put the hood over her blonde hair.  
  
"Ha ha, I'm going to wear my purple cloak, oh Sorcha you look beautiful!" Hermione remarked. "Oh thanks Hermione! Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes, let's go!" Hermione said, opening the door and walking down the stair case.  
  
  
  
The girls found Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace, both wearing cloaks, Harry's a deep emerald and Ron's a sort of maroon, a bit worn of course. Ron was digging through a picnic basket, Harry leaning against a window, gazing out.  
  
"Aww Harry! You forgot the honey! Oh no wait, never mind. It's here. Wow, got enough of it?" Ron said sarcastically, bloody weird, no house elves in the kitchen?"  
  
"What? No house elves? Now this IS bloody weird." said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione and Sorcha, and gave a small smile. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yuh..... yuh huh!" Sorcha said, slightly breathless.  
  
  
  
They swept off down the corridor, Hermione and Ron in the front, gabbing away holding hands. But Harry and Sorcha lagged toward the back, only sharing a few words, occasionally snickering at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Look at them! Have you seen Hermione like that before?" Sorcha asked Harry.  
  
Harry laughed. "To the best of my knowledge, no! Come to think of it, I've never seen Ron like that either!"  
  
This time it was Sorcha's turn to laugh. They continued to walk until they came to the big oak doors of the great hall, Hermione and Ron opened one, not bothering to hold it open for Sorcha or Harry. One of the big, magical doors swung back on it's hinges and hit Sorcha in the shoulder, making her cry out and fall backward.  
  
"Sorcha! Are you alright?" asked Harry, offering Sorcha his hand.  
  
"Ouch, yeah, I think I'm ok." said Sorcha, taking Harry's hand.  
  
They ran out of the castle to catch up with Ron and Hermione, who hadn't even noticed Harry and Sorcha were gone. They reached Hagrid's hut soon after, and Ron knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked harder. Not even a bark from Fang, Hagrid's dog.  
  
"Huh. Maybe he's out." Said Ron, offering his opinion.  
  
"Yeah, he probably won't mind if we take the horses and sleighs" Harry said.  
  
  
  
They walked to the small stables where the horses were held, and they set to work on hooking the horses up to the sleighs. Then, Ron and Harry took the sleighs out and helped Sorcha and Hermione get in. Then with a flick of the reins they were off!  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry this is so beautiful!" Sorcha commented as the runners of the sleigh skidded over the hard-packed snow.  
  
"Yeah! HEY RON, HERMIONE! LET'S GO INTO THAT FOREST!" Harry said as he motioned toward a section of beautiful snow-buried trees.  
  
  
  
Ron nodded and directed the horses in the direction of the trees. Sorcha looked back at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was cuddled up to Ron, and Ron had his arm around her. Sorcha smiled, and sat a bit closer to Harry.  
  
  
  
"Cold?" Harry asked. Sorcha had a brilliant idea. "Yeah, it's really cold! "Oh here!" Harry flicked out his wand, "Niamphintanto!" A big, red woolen blanket shot out of the end, covering Sorcha. "Thanks!" Sorcha tried to hide her disappointment. A blanket was not exactly what she had in mind. She looked back at Ron and Hermione again, snuggling even closer. Sorcha sighed. "What is it?" Harry asked a note of concern in his voice. "Oh nothing, nothing, it's just really..... really pretty out here, that's all. I've never seen anything like it!" Sorcha covered up well. "Oh, alright. Oh we're almost into the trees! Better hope we don't hit any.............. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry said, trying to scare Sorcha. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed Sorcha, playing along while trying not to laugh.  
  
  
  
Harry and Sorcha were laughing their hearts out, they were clearly enjoying themselves. Soon they came to a clearing, and Harry and Ron stopped the horses. Ron jumped out of the sleigh, bringing the picnic basket with him. Ron conjured up a water-proof cloth to put on the ground, and then set the basket on top of it. Harry and Sorcha sat next to each other, and Ron and Hermione sat VERY close to each other, almost bumping heads.  
  
  
  
When they were finished eating, Ron and Hermione wandered off into the forest a bit holding hands.  
  
"So, those two dead-beats left us alone!" Sorcha said, making Harry laugh again. "Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked. "Ok!" Sorcha said, trying not to sound to eager.  
  
  
  
They started walking off into the beautiful forest, but not before checking that the horses were properly tethered to a tree. Sorcha gave the horses a few carrots that was left-over from lunch. They walked for a while, and then Harry stopped.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Sorcha. Harry took Sorcha's hand. "Sorcha, I know this is kind of impromptu, but.. ok... and you probably don't feel the same for me... but... I... I love you.  
  
  
  
Harry turned crimson and swiveled around, his cloak sweeping the blanket of snow. Sorcha turned Harry around and looked deep into those big, beautiful eyes......  
  
AH HA! I LOOOOOOVE CLIFF HANGER ENDINGS! BECAUSE THEY ANNOY PEOPLE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, Thank you iceamethyst for your comment, I will fix that chapter. I was writing that on notepad, instead of word. Apparently notepad doesn't work. 


	3. They're Gone

Sorry about the format, but I can't change that no matter how hard I try. Sucks, no? And all my darling reviewers, I thank thee. Here's who I have so far: *********************************************************** The "Good" Reviews Alli-Baby: Yes Alli, I have made a sequel! Silliprincessgiggles: Thank you! It feels really good to know someone likes my writing. Again, sorry about the format! Thank you so much for reading my story, I had a great time writing it and there are more chapters to this story. Allie and Silli I'll be sure to read you're stories and review them! (  
  
The *sigh* "Bad" Reviews Ravyn: Ravyn, Ravyn, Rabyn, I'm trying to work on the format, and I've apologized numerous times for that. So you don't want to read my stories, I won't read yours. (  
  
  
  
OH! And a disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in J.K.'s books, but I do own Sorcha Winston. If you would like to use Sorcha in any of your stories, please ask me.  
  
They're Gone  
  
Sorcha turned around and laughed.  
  
"Why did I SAY THAT??? I feel like such a fool." Harry said, holding his forehead in his palm. "Harry, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I dream about you constantly, I can't stand the thought of living without you. Harry I love you more than life itself!" Sorcha cried, still not facing Harry.  
  
Harry made Sorcha turn and face him. "Sorcha.. uh. we should go back now, Ron and Hermione are probably waiting for us." "O..k." Sorcha said.  
  
  
  
Sorcha and Harry walked back to the picnic site holding hands. When they reached the site, they realized Hermione and Ron weren't there yet. Harry sighed and sat down on the picnic blanket to look for some hot chocolate. Sorcha had an idea. She bent down, picked up a bunch of snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it as hard as she could at Harry. Harry jumped as the ice-cold ball of snow hit him square in the back of the head and dripped down his cloak. Sorcha started laughing hysterically as she saw Harry jump. Then, suddenly, Ron's head popped up over the scrolled top of the sleigh. Ron was a mess. His flame-red hair was a rumpled mess, and he had a big black-and-blue mark on his neck. As soon as it had appeared it was gone, but a loud curse followed it. This made Sorcha and Harry explode into fits of laughter. Hermione's and Ron's heads appeared over the top again, Hermione wasn't in any better shape than Ron, if not worse!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! YOU TWO ARE A COMPLETE MESS!" cried Harry through a loud burst of laughter. "OH SHUT UP POTTER! YOU TOO, WINSTON!" Shouted Hermione at Harry and Sorcha.  
  
  
  
That was a huge mistake on Hermione's part. That only made the two laugh harder. Sorcha was leaning against a tree, laughing so hard she was sobbing. Harry was rolling around on the picnic blanket, clutching his stomach. But, that was also a huge mistake on Sorcha and Harry's part. Suddenly, Hermione flipped out her wand. "EXPELIARMIUS!" That sent Harry and Sorcha flying. That taught THEM a lesson.  
  
  
  
"LET'S GO! RON, HOOK UP THE HORSES! YOU TWO IMBISULS, PACK UP THE PICNIC BASKET!" Hermione ordered. No one messed with Hermione; they did as they were instructed. But, Harry and Sorcha were sniggering the entire time.  
  
When Ron was done hooking up the horses, and Sorcha and Harry were done packing up the picnic basket, they quickly left the clearing and headed off toward the castle. But this time when Sorcha got cold, Harry wrapped his arm around her, and held her close to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When they got to the stable to put the horses away, the knocked on Hagrid's door. Still no answer. So, they walked back up to the castle and went into the great hall. It was time for dinner, and the ceiling was reflecting the beautiful now-starry sky. The hall was glowing; the trees were a glow from the beautiful enchanted candles, the golden plates shimmered, everything looked happy and warm, the enchanted candles that seemed to be suspended from the ceiling were dancing and bobbing around. Everything was golden.  
  
Harry and Sorcha sat next to each other, feeling very cozy and warm. Hermione and Ron were snuggling next to each other, as the four waited for the professors to join them for dinner. They waited, and waited, and waited. Two hours past:  
  
  
  
"Huh, that's odd. Dinner should have started an hour and a half ago!" remarked Hermione as she checked her watch. "Hey, you're right Hermione!" Said Sorcha.  
  
Suddenly, the candles went out. The glow stopped. The enchanted ceiling paused. Everything was cold, hard and quiet. The four paused, their eyes searching around, afraid to move their heads. Then, suddenly, a high-pitched laugh sounded, echoing all over the great hall. Hermione shrunk back into Ron. Sorcha and Harry looked rapidly around. Ron just stared. Suddenly, a voice sounded. A cold, hard, hissing voice, but only in a whisper:  
  
  
  
"You have been spared"  
  
That was all the voice said. The laughter sounded again. And then stopped. The glow didn't come back. They were in almost total darkness.  
  
"What.. was... That?" Ron said after a long time. "Don't you see Ron?" Hermione said, "We're the only one's here."  
  
Ok! I should be able to get chapter 4 up in a bit, ok? Creepy, huh? 


	4. Survival

Hey! Batgirl here, just wanted to tell you to read my friend iceamethyst's story. It's really cool, good Lily/James flick! ************************************************************************  
  
Survival  
  
"LUMOS!" Shouted Harry and Sorcha together as the whipped out their wands.  
  
The four looked around them. The big friendly hall that had looked so beautiful just minutes ago was now cold, menacing, looking like at any moment something would jump out of the shadows. They were all sweating, their throats dry and coarse. After what seemed like hours, Harry finally spoke:  
  
"Wha.. what do we do now?" "We try to survive. Something's hunting us. We have to stay alive." Harry said "Ron, I'm scared!" Hermione said, hugging Ron so tight it made him lose his breath. "We all are, Hermione. Harry's right. We have to stay alive. There's one thing I don't know. How?" "Wait!" Hermione said, releasing herself from Ron, "I learned this." She flicked out her wand, "Proteculariducula!"  
  
Hermione's wand suddenly got very, very long, and very, very gray. The top grew into a point, and the handle turned to metal. Hermione no longer held her wand, but a beautiful, silver sword.  
  
"WOAH! HERMIONE! TURN MINE INTO A SWORD!" Ron shoved his wand into Hermione's hand, and made her turn it into a sword. Harry tried to turn his into a sword, but failed miserably. Sorcha didn't do much better. Hermione sighed, and ripped the wands out of Sorcha and Harry's hands. Ron's turned a beautiful copper color, Harry's turned gold, and Sorcha's turned silver.  
  
Suddenly, a long, beautiful cry sounded from behind them. A beautiful red and gold bird swooped in. It was Fawks! He was looking rather mangled though, he had a huge gash down the side of his majestic face.  
  
"Fawks! How did you..." Harry cried, but stopped as a piece of parchment fell out of Fawks's talon. Sorcha started stroking the bird as Harry read the parchment: Dear Reader, I have sent Fawks, my phoenix with a message. We are trapped in Hogwarts, someone has locked us in a dungeon that I have never seen before. Please help us.  
  
-signed, Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked up from the parchment. "GUYS! COME HERE! DUMBLEDORE AND THE REST ARE IN TROUBLE!" everyone rushed over and read the parchment.  
  
"Well, what can WE do? We don't know where they are." Ron commented. "Oh yes we do. Harry! The Marauder's Map!" Sorcha exclaimed. "BRILLIANT SORCHA!" Harry kissed Sorcha on the check, making Sorcha blush fiercely, and making Ron and Hermione laugh hysterically. "Ignore the two laughing gits Sorcha, let's go find the map! It's in my trunk!" Harry and Sorcha ran up to the boys dormitories, leaving Ron and Hermione trying to catch up with all their might.  
  
Harry threw open the door, and started rummaging through his trunk. He grinned with happiness and pulled out the marauder's map.  
  
"Harry! Harry Bring it here!" Ron said as he and Hermione finally caught up with Harry and Sorcha.  
  
Harry threw it down on one of the common room tables. They looked and looked and looked for black dots. They found themselves, Fawks......... And Voldemort.  
  
  
  
PHEW! HOW'S THAT FOR SCARY! Anyway, I'll continue in a bit!  
  
Thanks- **Batgirl** 


End file.
